Hayashi no Naruto
by Tech-nin
Summary: Naruto of the forest. Taking mokuton to a whole new level. In response to a challenge from EDelta88. rating subject to change
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everybody, this is my first story so please bear with me. I'd like to let you all know that the idea for this story and many of the jutsu are not mine, they come from EDelta88's challenge forum. You can expect the updates to be sporadic because I'm still trying to figure out how to do certain events. Constructive criticism is wholeheartedly welcomed and flames will be ignored. The rookie nine will be 16 in this fic so keep that in mind.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, least of all Naruto or anything else I may pull into this.

* * *

Inuzuka Hana was hopping through the trees with her ninken at her side. The chunnin Mizuki had just stolen the village's forbidden scroll and she was leading the team sent after him. As she approached a clearing she noticed his sent becoming stronger along with a new sent and signaled the team behind her to slow down. Hana dropped down at the edge of the clearing and slowly inched her way forward. When she was close enough she took a quick look into the clearing, and the sight shocked her. Mizuki was lying, beaten and wrapped in what looked like vines, in the middle of the clearing. Across the way the forbidden scroll was propped up against a tree next to a staff with a bag on the ground by its side, a few yards away a teenage boy was bent over piling dirt onto a mound with an identical mound next to it.

"I assume that you're here for him?" the young man asked without even turning around. Hana was surprised that he sensed her and confused as to what it was that he was doing that required so much attention that he wouldn't face her. "If you let me finish with these graves I'd be glad to come with you to inform your superiors of what happened."

"S-sure" Hana replied, a little shaken, wondering just who this man was and who he was burying. "If you don't mind my team and I are going to grab him and the scroll now, okay?"

"Go right ahead" he sent back "I'm just about finished anyway." Before they reached Mizuki they were frozen with shock when the man made a handseal and a beautiful sakura tree shot out of the ground and grew almost instantly to full size. When the man turned around Hana was sent into a further state of stupor. While his back had been to them all she had seen was the back of his vine decorated, black trench cloak. Once she was able to see what he truly looked like she was frozen in place with a blush spreading across her cheeks. He was wearing dark, olive green, pocket riddled pants tucked into a pair of black combat boots, his shirt was crimson and skin tight, and with them covered by his coat she couldn't tell their length, fingerless gloves finished off the outfit. His body was well muscled, but not overly so and his face was well chiseled with no baby fat with six thick whisker like marks across his cheeks that added a feral quality to his look that Hana found appealing. The look was topped off by a mop of spiky blond hair that draped down to just below his shoulders with two bangs falling down, framing his face. When he noticed that nobody was moving he blinked in confusion "Weren't you going to get them?" he asked pointing to Mizuki and then the scroll.

"O-o-oh, yeah, um right, Ookami grab Mizuki and Tora grab the scroll." She barked, and when they didn't respond she added some extra emphasis "Move it NOW!" the ANBU jumped and hurried off to do as they were told. The blond man chuckled, grabbed his bag and staff and walked over to Hana, placing the staff diagonally across his back and pulling the bag up aver it.

"You really know how to make them jump, huh?" the chuckle increased at Hana's renewed blush. "I've got to say, that's kind of hot", Hana was sure, absolutely sure that her face was going to burst from all the blood making up the blush that covered it. She took a minute to regain her composure and get her blush under control, when she finally got her head clear a few questions popped up and she just had to ask them.

"Who are you, and why are you taking this so well? You practically just volunteered to come with us, we never actually asked." The teen chuckled again and brought himself up to Hana. This close she was finally able to see just how tall he actually was, he stood above at about 6'2". A small smile crept onto his face that had Hana's body heating up again no matter how much she fought it.

"I'm Naruto, for now it's just Naruto, and I was planning on going to Konoha anyways to try and become a ninja there. So it all works out ne?" She couldn't fault him for his logic because he was right, but she did wonder about the "just Naruto" and asked him to clarify. "I need some answers about who my family is; you just saw my use of mokuton did you not? Before I go tacking on a surname I need to find out who all I'm related to and how. Make sense?"

Yet again she had to give it to him; this Naruto seems to have thought about these things rather thoroughly and came to some solid answers. Before she could continue on her train of thought Naruto spoke up again, "so, can I get your name or do I just refer to you as the beautiful lady with the dogs?" Hana was sure that blushing as much as she had tonight couldn't be healthy.

"Hana" she managed to get out "Inuzuka Hana". She got fed up with trying to fight the blush when he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"A fitting name for one of your beauty", he decided to push his luck, "Hana-san, once I clear things up with the Hokage would you mind showing me around the village?" She saw no reason not to, especially since it might get her mother off her back about not trying to find a worthy mate and told him as such. (leaving out the part about her mother and all talk of mates) As they began the trek towards the village neither could help but think that things were about to get very interesting in their lives.

AN: all right that's where I'll end it for now. Tell me what you think. Will be a femHaku/Naru/Hana may add one more but most likely not so please don't suggest anyone. I'll get the next part out as soon as I can. Tech-nin signing out, Peace!


	2. sorry

I must apologize to everyone reading this story but it must go on temporary hiatus. Not only have I been having inspiration problems but my dad just died and I have no will to write and will otherwise be distracted by what I must do in wake of this event. Once again I am deeply sorry, but I must do this


End file.
